Dark blood
by Uzukaxus
Summary: Wajahmu langsung pucat dan menatapku horror. Suara teriakan histeris dan isakan tangis terdengar dari mulutmu. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Yang aku inginkan darimu hanya cintamu. Tak peduli sebesar apapun pengorbanan yang harus kulakukan. . Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : **Still Sasunaru, lil bit ItaNaru. .

**Note : **Maaf bila diriku lama mengupdate fanfic. Ini bukan berarti authornya udah tewas atau sekarat, lagi binggung aja pengeditan dan penulisan kalimat yang bener. Kalau udah bikin cerita panjang lebar, kadang – kadang malas membaca ulang. Hehehe.. untuk cerita fanfic yang sebelumnya juga banyak yang salah. Gomenne minnasan!

Kebanyakan kalau udah bikin cerita, author main publish fanficnya dan joget – joget gurita deh.. (T.T)

**Desclaimer : **Naruto milikku? Kurasa Masashi Kishimoto dan Sasuke akan mengkuburku hidup – hidup.

**Warning : **Yaoi! Boy and boy love. Don't like it? Simple! don't read it. .

**Prologue – Dark Blood**

Sasuke POV. .

" Itachi aku pulang. Dimana kau? "

_Suara yang ku rindukan_

" Kau tahu akhirnya aku lulus ujian jounin, nenek tsunande menjadikanku muridnya. "

_Kau bagaikan matahari dalam hidupku_

" Kakashi dan Iruka juga mentraktirku ramen, Nee Itachi dimana kau? "

_Sebut namaku, aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu_

" Ita.. Sasuke sedang apa kau disini? Dimana Itachi? "

_Tatapanmu langsung berubah saat menatapku. Tatapanmu dingin dan menyakitkan._

" kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke? "

_**Kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum?**_

" Itachi datang memberikan salam padamu " Aku berikan hadiah yang dari tadi ku genggam, dan ku tunjukkan padamu.

_**Wajahku tersenyum saat membunuh Itachi**_

_Wajahmu langsung pucat dan menatapku horror. Suara teriakan histeris dan isakan tangis terdengar dari mulutmu__**.**_

Kepala Itachi ku letakan di sampingku, dan aku berjalan perlahan ke arahmu.

_**Aku kembali ke konoha hanya untuk dirimu seorang..**_

Kau adalah milikku dan akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Pria manapun yang menyentuhmu akan ku singkirkan, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, memilikimu dan mencintaimu.

Xx------------------xX

Selagi menunggu ujian mulai, aku iseng menulis cerita ini di hp nokiaku. Maaf bila kata – katanya tidak berkenan dan aneh. Cerita fanfic yang satunya lagi _(friends with money)_ belum di lanjutin karena binggung pengeditan ceritanya, jangankan penulisan cerita nama tokohnya aja masih bimbang (thanks yah yang udah memberitahu penulisan yang benernya, THANKS YOU all! ). Love You. . \(^_^)/

Untuk kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan pikiran terbuka.

See you at the next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semua!

Tumben diriku mengupdate sebuah cerita, dari sekian lamanya. (_)/

Nggak tau kenapa pengen aja ngelanjutin ceritanya, (walaupun kurang jelas ceritanya). Kali ini fanficnya sedikit ceritanya, biar ga ribet bacanya.

I hope you like this new fanfic of mine.

**Pairing : **Sasunaru, Itanaru. .

**Desclaimer : **Naruto masih milik Masashi Kisimoto.

**Warning : **BoyxBoy are a yaoi, don't like it just live this page. .

Chapter 1 – Please don't love me.

Naruto Pov

_Mimpikah aku?_

_Aku berharap ini semua merupakan mimpi buruk yang akan berlalu saat aku terbangun nanti._

_Kenapa dengan dirinya, apa salahku? Tatapannya menyinarkan hal yang aneh._

_Perasaan takut menyelimutiku, orang ini pasti akan membunuhku!._

_Sasuke akan membunuhku, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Itachi. _Mataku menatap kepala Itachi yang Sasuke letakkan di atas meja.

_Hatiku sakit menatap kepala orang yang ku sayangi di perlakukan seperti itu, aku takkan memaafkannya! _Aku menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah, mataku memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Sasuke?" _selama 5 tahun dia meninggalkan desa Konoha, untuk apa dia datang kembali?_

_Sasuke menatapku seakan pertanyaan yang kutanyakan merupakan pertanyaan bodoh. Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun secara perlahan dia berjalan mendekat dan ingin menyentuhku. Aku langsung melangkah mundur dan menjauh darinya, aku menatap tangannya seakan benda busuk yang menjijikkan. _

_Secara tiba – tiba Sasuke memegang bahuku dan memaksaku memandang matanya, mata merah yang penuh dengan kemarahan. _

"Aku kembali untuk bertemu denganmu," Sasuke mengelus pipi kananku, " Untuk mengambil kembali apa yang merupakan kepunyaanku". Wajahnya mendekat dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

_Sebelum aku bisa membalas perkataannya, Sasuke manarikku mendekat dan menciumku. Diperlakukan seenaknya seperti ini tentu saja aku melawan, aku menggigit bibirnya dan membrontak dari genggaman tangannya. Tapi walaupun bibirnya sudah ku gigit sampai berdarah, orang hina ini tidak melepaskan mulutnya dari bibirku, perlawananku pun tidak dihiraukannya. _

_Aku makin melakukan pemberontakkan dengan histeris dan melakukan apa saja agar dia melepaskanku. Tapi pria brengsek ini makin menciumku dan memasukkan lidahnya di sela – sela perlawananku yang membabi buta. Ku gigit lidahnya keras – keras dan barulah dia melepaskan ciumannya. _

_Hal pertama yang kusadari adalah rasa sakit yang kurasakan di pipiku, dia menamparku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan memegang pipiku yang sakit. _

"Jangan pernah, JANGAN PERNAH MENOLAK CIUMANKU!" _Dengan kasar dia menarik rambutku dan menciumku lagi. Kali ini aku dapat merasakan darah di dalam mulutya, perasaan mual mulai merasukiku. _

_Seandainya waktu bisa aku ubah, aku memilih untuk tidak mengenalmu. . ._

_Cinta pertamaku tidak akan ku berikan pada orang sepertimu, rasa sayangku hanya ku berikan pada Itachi._

_Aku memilih mati, dari pada hidup bersama orang sepertimu. ._


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, with me again..

Kali ini saya kembali dengan mengupdate sebuah cerita! Thanks bagi semua yang telah bersedia review cerita ini.

**Note : **Rating akan berubah menjadi M

**Pairing : **It will be Sasunaru. . and lil bit Itanaru.

**Desclaimer : **Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning : **Boy and boy love. This story is a yaoi.

**Chapter 2 – Your love is killing me!**

Naruto pov

_Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi._

_Ini tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini, apapun yang dia katakan saat pergi meninggalkanku seorang sendiri.. Saat dia mengkhianati semua yang dia miliki. Aku tidak pernah mau hal semacam ini.._

_Tidak pernah mau dalam seumur hidup.._

_Setelah hubunganku dengannya berakhir, dengan mengetahui bahwa dari awal dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku mengubur dalam- dalam perasaanku padanya dan mati – matian mencoba melupakan dirinya, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu dengan orang yang bener- bener mengerti dan mencintaiku. Iyaa.. orang itu adalah Itachi. _

_Namun kenyataan yang terjadi, setelah dia membunuh Orochimaru. Dengan menusuknya berkali – kali dan memperhatikan mantan gurunya mati perlahan di hadapannya, dengan menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih kuat dibandingkan orochimaru. Sekarang adalah konoha yang ingin dia kunjungi.. _

_Jadi dia pergi_

_Bahkan sebelum ingin membalas dendam_

_Sebelum dia memikirkan hal yang lain.. Saat pergi ke konoha._

_Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya keinginan untuk memiliki Naruto_

…

_Sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Naruto yang dulu mencintainya sudah hilang,_

_Perasaan yang tumbuh hanya rasa jijik saat dia menyentuhku dengan tangannya yang penuh dosa. _

…

Normal Pov.

Mata birunya yang indah tertutup rapat, tubuhnya yang mungil bergetar ketakutan, dan bibirnya yang lembut bersentuhan dengan bibir seseorang. Dengan cara yang kasar tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, memeluk tubuh mungil itu sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya.

Obsesi dan keinginannya yang egois, menututup mata dan pikirannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan alam sekitar. Yang ia sadari dan ingin dia ketahui hanya sebuah kenyataan, bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan. Tak peduli dengan kepala Itachi yang berlumuran darah, tak peduli dengan konoha yang terancam bahaya, tidak peduli dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang terluka.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia lalui bersama dengan bidadari kecilnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan bibirnya yang kasar bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut milik Naruto. Detak jantung dan kehangatan tubuh yang berasal dari Naruto, dapat Sasuke rasakan di dadanya yang bidang dan berotot.

Seandainya ajal datang dan menghentikan waktu hidupnya di dunia, Sasuke memilih untuk mati bersama dengan orang yang dicintai. Namun disudut hatinya yang terdalam, terdapat suatu perasaan gelap yang bergejolak dan mengalir ke seluruh darahnya.

' _**Ini saja tak cukup. . '**_

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher putih dan mulus mangsanya. Seperti vampire yang kelaparan, Sasuke menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap seluruh permukaan yang dapat disentuhnya. Gigitannya meninggalkan bekas, dan suara jeritan dapat terdengar setiap Sasuke melakukan aksi gigitannya secara berulang – ulang.

' _**Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. ORANG INI MILIKKU! ' **_ __

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Sasuke merobek kerah baju yang menutupi tubuh bidadari kecilnya. Segala protes dan makian yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, tak menghentikan perbuatannya. Dengan sebuah ciuman paksa, suara jeritan itu tak terdengar lagi. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, dan tak menghiraukan tatapan mata Naruto yang marah dan terluka.

' _**Tak peduli dengan penolakkanmu dan kebencianmu padaku, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku '.**_

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa tak berdaya dan sangat ketakutan. Takut dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya, benci diperlakukan seperti ini, dan merasa terhina karena Sasuke menyentuhnya. Naruto merasa depresi dengan keadaannya, segala energinya terkuras habis karena terus melawan dan memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke meraba dan mengelus tubuhnya, kedua tangannya berhenti di bagian pantat Naruto yang sexy dan montok. Sasuke sedikit meremas tangannya, dan mendapat reaksi terkejut dari pria yang di cintainya.

Tidak dapat menahan diri, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Naruto kearah tempat tidur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Selanjutnya bersambung…

Please don't kill me, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. . . *Menghindari lemparan benda-benda tajam dari para fans*

Yang baca fanfiction ini gue yakin, yang masih kecil – kecil juga pada doyan baca. Padahal ratingnya gue mau bkin M.

Tapi gue masih dalam dilemma mau bkin yang episode lemon yang seperti apa, hot, super hot, hot dog. . Atau ga sama sekali?

Guys, and ladies… Thanks for the reviews. (^.^)/

Mendapat comment dari yang sadis, menyenangkan, mengharukan, tuntutan, omelan, semua campur-campur.. Thanks,, buat yang sampai sekarang tetep setia menanti dan memberikan semangat perjuangan. Karena alasan itulah gue malanjutkan fanfic ini..


End file.
